


The Choices that we make

by JiJokerSeokPrince



Category: Feel Special - TWICE (Music Video), Like OOH-AHH - Twice (Music Video), TT - Twice (Music Video), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Development, Developing Relationship, Drama, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Fantasy, High School, Idols, Lost Love, Mentioned TWICE Ensemble, Multi, Novel, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot, Pre-Idol, Romance, Sexual Content, Slice of Life, Smut, Teen Romance, Trainee, Vanilla, Work In Progress, random work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23731999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiJokerSeokPrince/pseuds/JiJokerSeokPrince
Summary: I made this as a way to have an alternate story to my life, Its about how our choices and what we do may and can affect our future. I made this as a way to find out what I would do in those kinds of situations. It's a story about a boy who already has a plan in mind but soon after finds something that he is more passionate about and shocks himself.





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1:  _ Where it all began _

**Bzzz…**

**Beeppp...bzzz...beep…. bzzz...beepp...bzzz**

“ _ Hmmm...what time is it? _ ” as I said that I looked at the time and turned off the alarm of my phone. Tumbling, turning around the bed refusing to get up.

Knock.knock.knock. “ _ Sir Ji-Seok wake up or you’ll be late _ ”

It was our house helper, me and my brothers’ nanny who raised us while our parents were working.

I’m Ji-Seok, Park Ji-Seok, I live here at the Un village, Hannam-dong here in Seoul with my Mom who’s a dentist, my Dad a Neurosurgeon/psychiatrist and my older brother who's also a senior at the Seoul National High School He and I are both at our final year and there is only a month left before our graduation.

As I got up, I unplugged my phone, fixed my bag and headed to the dining.

“ _ Morning Hyung… _ ” Greeting my older brother and sat down the table

“ _ Eat up so we won’t be late for the train _ ” as my brother said that he got up and headed towards his room to fix his stuff. We take the train from our place to the school that takes us up to an hour of the train ride. But hey, the Benefit of being a graduating student is they lessen the workload for you so you can focus on your college entrance exam.

“ _ Thanks for the meal, By the way, what time will mom and dad be back home? _ ” I asked my nanny

“ _ Your mom said that she'll be back before 9, while your dad will stay at the hospital because of some patients that they’re monitoring. By the way, they told me that if ever your mom is late you and your brother can just eat outside and head home _ ”

“ _ Hmm okay. Thanks _ ”

“ _ And please don’t forget your wallet this time” _

_ “Okay thanks, I will _ ”

I finished getting changed and headed out with my brother to the train station and while on the train it stopped at the Dongmyo station where our other friends got in. it was Hyunsik and Woojin.

“ _ Yow, Park brothers, annyeonghaseyo _ ” Woojin greeted us while standing next to my brother as Hyunsik just nodded and smiled as a greeting. Were all friends so we already dropped the formalities if we were together.

“ _ So, what are your guys’ plans for college? _ ” Hyusik asked.

“ _ My little bros gonna be a dentist, while I am still gonna pursue going to Korean national arts University. _ ” My brother answered with a stern and determined voice

“ _ Didn’t your parents already tell you to stop that and follow in their footsteps? _ ” concerned Woojin asked my brother.

“ _ Well I don’t really mind though, It’s not like I don’t want to be in the medical field but c’mon it’s not for me _ ” as we all continued chatting we finally arrived at our stop and headed to school.

**Vrooom...thud** . Opening the sliding door of our homeroom I spotted some of my friends playing mobile games, some studying and looking for schools to attend to, and some just chilling and just going with the flow of time. 

“ _ The Park Brothers are here!!” _ Woojin excitedly said as we entered the building.    
  
It’s just my brother and I were in the archery team and we were both one of the top students in our batch that’s why it’s that reaction that we get every time we enter our room.

“ _ shhh...Shut up Woojin. It's embarrassing. It's already our final year and you’re still doing that _ ” I covered Woojins mouth in time because our homeroom teacher was already behind us.

“ _ Okay everybody settle down, I know you are all excited to be out of here but remember you still need to pass a report to me by next week…. _ ” after our teachers’ lengthy speech “ _ Okay so as we all know that one of us here is aspiring to be in the arts can we call on out Park JI-Heun _ ” as our Teacher introduce my older brother and everybody cheered he stopped them all and said, “ _ thank you, everyone, for all your support but I think someone else needs to be on the spotlight this time he is none other than my younger brother Park Ji-Seok _ ” as he said that everybody applauded and cheered for me “ _ JI-Seoks-sii, You didn’t tell us that you sing, can you show to everyone your talent _ ” as our teacher said that in my head don’t really know what to do because in terms of talents like that it was always my older brother who showed his talent and I just stood and watched him. As I was about to shit myself my older brother nudged me “ _ c’mon you can do it I heard you sing many times you can do it and besides it’s just a small classroom. _ ” as he finished boosting my confidence I walked up front and started singing but it was obvious that it was nervous in my voice so I stopped and inhaled and exhaled, as I started again it was clearer, softer and pleasing. I can see the sense of relief from my closest friend and my brother, while the others were quite surprised because it was their first time hearing me sing. 

Ding...Dong...Ding...Dong. Ugh, finally classes are over. As we fixed our stuff, I checked my phone for any messages. “ _ Ji-Seok-ssi, your mother just messaged me and said that she’ll be late and said that you should just go and eat outside with your brother, don’t worry I already informed him _ ” it was a message from our nanny. 

“ _ Hyung where to? _ ” asked my brother where to eat. 

“ _ I already asked the others if they want to join, we’re going to the street bistro, heard of it?”  _

_ “Yeah, isn’t that owned by one of the 2pms members?” _

_ “Yeah, I always wanted to try it so we’re going there, I already told mom where we’re heading” _

As I checked the time on my phone it was already a quarter to 6, it was getting pretty late, well...the bistro is not that far away from the school anyway, it’s just a 40 min train ride.

Me, my bro, Hyunsik and Woojin went out and went straight to the Bistro. It was a nice and warm place, not a lot of people as I expected but there were still a few tables vacant, as we went further in the bistro into our table I noticed some people who were wearing a JYPE lanyard, hey, maybe they really like the place or maybe it’s their favorite place to eat, Who am I to judge right?

“ _ Gamsahamnida, _ ” we all said as the waitress gave us the Menu and other side dishes, they also gave us some fresh tea. Strangely it was a cafe and bistro but they served proper dishes, I was imagining a chill cafe where they just served some pastries or cooking but it’s not the case, so I ordered Kimchi fried rice with a runny, sunny-side-up fried egg, spam, and corn. It’s really nice especially with the iced americano we ordered.

As soon as all of our orders were given, I noticed that they set up a small stage with a mic in a mic stand and arranged the vacant tables to make space. And the JYPE employees were somehow fixing something and scattered. “ _ Hey Hyung, you know what’s going on? _ ” I asked my brother who was also curious about what’s happening.

“ _ Excuse me, but is there an event that is happening? _ ” Hyunsik asked the nearby waiter next to him.

“ _ Well, yes it’s just a small gathering of some JYPE staff and a JYPE artist will do a small performance because at the same time it is the 7th anniversary of the store _ ” the waiter replied with a smile. As we were continuing with our meal chatting and having laughs, I noticed that there were a lot more customers compared to when we arrived. 

“ _ Hey, who do you think is the artist that’s going to sing? _ ” Woojin asks us with curiosity in his eyes, we all knew that he was a big fan of ITZY while my brother and I are a fan of Twice and Hyunsik of Got7.

“ _ Well, we’ll just have to wait and see now, because I think they’re here _ ” as I said that the door of the bistro opened and there I saw a goddess amongst men, the goddess that can be pure beauty, it was none other than Twice Jihyo. 

Everyone inside the bistro was in awe and surprised because it was not just an artist of JYPE but one of the members of the world-famous girl group Twice and other than that she was really beautiful “ _매우_ _아름다운_ _(Very Beautiful)_ ” that was all I had to say, as I said that I didn’t realize that Jihyo noona was close to me as she passed by and walked to the mic, she saw me and just smiled. 

“ _ Annyeonghaseyo, Twice Jihyo imnida, thank you all for coming here even if we didn’t really announce it or publicized it, welcome everyone to the 7th anniversary of the street bistro managed by my sunbae-nims. Tonight I will be singing some of our hit songs and maybe have some of you sing a duet with me…”  _ as she said that everyone was really anticipating on who will be the lucky person to sing with her, as she started to sing they dimmed down the lights a bit so that it will have the ambiance they wanted. All I can think was “wow, she’s so amazing” as time passed so is her performance. “ _ Thank you all for listening and appreciating, now it’s time to see who I’m going to sing with...hmm...let’s see”  _ as she said that a crew of the bistro whispered something to Jihyo, “ _ ah okay, so a crew member has already picked someone, Park Ji-Heun-sii where are you?”  _ as she announced that we were all surprised, especially my brother who was really amazed and in shock.

“ _ Ah yes, that’s me,” my _ brother said and stood up.

“ _ Hi. do you mind if you can join me here and let’s have a duet”? _

As he joined her on the stage we clapped and applauded my bro and they began singing, as expected my brother is a great singer.

“ _ Waa...You’re good, thank you for that Ji-Heun-sii, now the staff just informed me that they have a surprise because before the event they already chose another one to have a duet with me, can you show us who it is? _ ” as she said that a staff of the bistro approached our table and pointed at me. “ _ Oh...another one at that table. You guys must be really talented, may I ask your name?”  _ immediately they gave me a mic. 

“ _ Ah… yes, Hello I’m Park Ji-Seok imnida” _

_ “Are you perhaps related to the first person?” _

_ “Ah yes, we’re brothers. He’s my Hyung” as _ I said that aww and a hint of surprise began to feel the air.

_ “Then can you, as your brother did come and perform with me here upfront?” _

Well, I didn’t really have a choice now do I? Like whom in their right mind would not want to sing with Park Jihyo, c’mon. As I stood there, I was nervous. I could feel my palms getting sweaty, my knees shaking.

“ _ It’s okay, relax just sing comfortably” JIhyo _ slightly said to me.

Surprisingly, we did not sing any of their or her songs, it was Eyes, Nose, Lips by Taeyang.

Finally, the song was done, so was the performance, it felt like forever because I was so nervous, thankfully it didn’t turn out bad a lot of people at the bistro liked it. I felt like I was gonna collapse as I went back to our table. It was finally time to go home, as I looked at the time it was already past 9, It was already late, good thing our parents haven’t called yet. My brother and I went a different path than Hyunsik and Woojin when we were about to go home, but then someone was calling us from the parking lot of the bistro, we were cautious at first but when we saw who was behind him we immediately went there. It was Jihyo noonas manager who was calling us.”  _ both of you were really amazing earlier, can I just ask, are you guys, brothers?”  _

_ “Yes actually we are, we may not look alike but yes hehe” my _ brother quickly replied

_ “Ahhh…. Okay, I hope we can meet and sing again next time. Fighting!” _

She then left with her manager and other staff, leaving a little encouragement before she left.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

__  
  



	2. Being an Idol?

**Knock knock knock…**

“ _Hyung, Hyung, Hyung!”_ _  
_ _“What…”_ sounding half asleep my brother responded   
“ _It's time to eat, Mom and Dad are already awake, they asked me to wake you up”_ _  
_ _“Ugh...it's Saturday, can I just sleep more…_ ”   
_“It's already 10 in the morning you need to wake up. They said that they’re going to say something to us at the table, so get up. Besides, I’m already hungry”_ _  
_ _“Fine...fine...I’ll be there at 5 mins_ ”   
  
I then closed the door behind me and left Hyungs room. I proceeded to go to the dining area and sat at the chair.   
“ _Ajumma where’s Mom and Dad? Aren't they awake yet?_ ” I asked our nanny who’s fixing up the plates on the table   
“ _They’re gonna be here don’t worry, and don’t start yet wait for your parents, they’re gonna get angry at you again if you start eating without them_ ” as she said that my Mom and Dad arrived at the dining table and sat at their chairs, Dad being at the head of the table while Mom is seated at his right side and my brother on the left, while I’m Seated next to Mom. soon after my brother showed up and sat down

As everyone sat down, we all greeted each other good morning and started to eat.

“So, how are you two? Everything okay with school?” Our dad asked while we were eating  
“Yeah dad, everything’s good there’s nothing to be worried about, me and Hyung are doing well, we just need to do a paper that’s this upcoming Friday”   
“That’s good, but I was really questioning your brother, I heard that you got into an argument at school? Is that right?” Dad asked with a monotonous voice and looked at Hyung.   
“It wasn’t really a big deal; it was just a discussion between two students on their opinions about the subject matter. We didn’t get into a fight or anything”   
“Okay, as long as you don’t get into fights anymore because that will affect your chances of getting in a good college, by the way, did you think about what we discussed before this month?” Suddenly the air becomes thin, it wasn’t really a controversial question but, my brother doesn’t really want to be in the medical field, but instead he wants to be an artist he wants to act, sing and dance.   
“ _Yes, Dad and it’s still the same, my answer is still the same, I won’t go to medical school_ ”   
**Bang!** my dad slams at the table while placing his other hand in his face.   
“ _What will I do to you? We already gave you the chance to perform at school, we even allowed you to go to the summer class and after classes of vocal and dance training that you wanted as long as you and your brother will join. We already made you experience what you wanted, and you can’t even follow one request from me and your mom?_ ” ...” _sigh... why can’t you be like your brother?”_ _  
_ _“Here we go again. Why can’t I be like Ji-Seok?! Why can’t I be like him, who follows everything you guys say? Even before we were kids you guys were always by his side. You guys had always cared for him, he was the ‘perfect’ child you have, well I can’t be him okay? I can’t be him because I’m not. Can you guys just please understand that?”_

There was immediate silence in the room because of what my brother said, but before it got awkward my mom spoke.

“ _It’s not like that Heun , okay. Me and your father just want the best for you, because we know that what you want can be really hard and you may not be able to cope up with it, please understand that what we’re doing is for you and your brothers’ future. Okay, fine starting today your father and I won’t pressure you do go to medical school. But what we want you to do is for you to audition already so you can have a better start at what you want to become. And by the way today, you two will be coming with me and your father to our offices so you can clearly understand what we’re doing. Heun, you’ll be with me. Seok you’ll go with your father. Understand boys?”_ _  
_ _“yes mom”_ my brother and I both responded at the same time to our mom

Soon after we finished eating, we started to prepare for a trip with our parents.  
  
 **Knock, knock, knock** **  
**_“Seok, you there?”_ _  
_ _“Yeah Hyung, why?”_ _  
_ _“It’s about what happened earlier at lunch, look, I didn’t mean to say all that…”_ _  
_ _“Hyung, it’s fine, I know you and Dad were not really on a good start this day, but I understand you were frustrated and couldn’t hide it anymore.”_ _  
_ _“Yeah, thanks, but here’s the thing, I have a favor to ask.”_ _  
_ _“What is it this time?”_ _  
_ _“It’s not something weird I promise, remember what Mom said earlier that I can join the audition?”_ _  
_ _“Yeah, so…?”_ _  
_ _“So… when I join an audition, I want you to be with me and join also”_ _  
_ _“Why would I even do that? You know I have stage frights, and I need to prepare for the college entrance exam, just go I know you can pass it”_ _  
_ _“Fiinnee...by the way hurry up. Dad’s already done fixing his thing you guys are the first one to go”_ _  
_ _“Aish...you were talking to me that’s why I’m slow, c’mon excuse me before dad gets angry at me”_

As I got and fixed my thing I rushed outside and went to dad’s car who’s waiting in front of the house with him at the driver’s seat.

“ _Did you get everything you need?”_ _  
_ _“Yeah dad, I got my temporary ID, Coat, and stethoscope, notebook, and pens in case I need them and some snacks”_ _  
_ _“Okay then, all are set let’s go”_ _  
_ And by the way, I know you were wondering why I got a coat and temporary ID, and it’s because my Dad is not just a doctor, he is also one of the major shareholders of the hospital so he made a request that if I go with him that I will have proper attire and an ID included so I can go with him wherever in the hospital as his personal intern and assistant. Ever since my brother and I were a kid they always did that, they let us go to work with them and observe and sometimes they let us assist them if they knew that we knew what we were doing. Dad was driving us to the hospital. It's not that far, but it still takes us 40 to 50 mins because of some traffic sometimes.

_“Annyeong Hasibnikka”_

As soon as we arrived at the hospital everyone greeted me and my dad as we walked toward his office at the neurosurgeon department, we first went in the staff room of the department and met with dads’ co-doctors  
 _“Annyeong Haseyo, Jalbutag Deurimnida”_ I greeted everyone and immediately they discussed what they were going to do that afternoon and the following days.

After that, my dad and I went to his personal office and discussed what I was going to do with him that day.  
 _“Ji-Seok, remember at the meeting earlier when I said that we were gonna have VIPs later?”_ _  
_ _“Yeah, why dad? Is there something that I need to be aware of?”_ _  
_ _“Not really, I just need you to be with me when they come, they’ll be here later at 3 pm, they’re my regular patients who I do psychiatric care…”_ _  
_ _“So, do you want me to be aware because they’re crazy?”_ _  
_ _“Aish, that’s not it boy, when people come here and ask for psychiatric advice it doesn’t mean immediately that they’re crazy, later you’ll see that even the most successful of people need counseling, they still need to breathe and relax.”_ _  
_ _“Okay, if you say so, dad. Then what will we do for the time being”_ _  
_ _“Aish, were you not listening in the meeting earlier?”_ _  
_ _“I was, I was, I promise. But I wasn’t really listening on what the agenda was today; I was listening about the patients who were rushed here yesterday because of spinal injury at the T4 vertebrae”_ _  
_ _“Well...at least you still listened, what we’re gonna do in the meantime is that we’re gonna do some rounds and check some of my patients we just finished operating yesterday. So, get your ID and fix your coat and get your pen and notebook take some notes because I’m gonna ask some questions”_ _  
_ Well. That’s my dad for you even in the hospital. He still wants me to learn and listen, it’s like a walking lecture every time I’m here. At the end of each patient’s visit, he always asks me about what I observed and what I may do to help the patient, this is gonna be a long day…. sigh…

It was 10 mins before 3, and my dad and I just finished visiting the last patient that he has, that means, It’s break time, well for me that is because dad still needs to fix his things at his office and prepare some papers for the VIPs that were coming in at 3. I hadn’t really had the chance to ask him how many they are because looking at the papers from the folder that he has I assume that they were maybe 5 or 7-person profiles there. Hmm… I’ll see them later anyway, so on to the cafeteria. At the cafeteria, I just picked up a sandwich and Iced Coffee, I didn’t expect to be there so long, well… I did waste time in choosing what to eat, so I just took what I bought and ate it at his office. As I looked at the time it was already 3 pm, “sh*t, I need to hurry or dads going to be mad”, as I zoomed past some people I didn’t realize but maybe I nudged some of them because of my worry that I might be late.

I didn’t realize it, but I just barged in my dads’ office, fortunately it was just my dad who was there, his patients haven’t arrived yet.  
 _“Where were you? Good thing our patients haven’t arrived yet, and why do you look like you're out of breath?”_ my dad asks while he’s fixing the necessary papers for the counseling.   
_“By the way dad, who are your patients later?”_ _  
_ _“You’ll meet them later anyways, just wait. Can you transfer their records to the next room? That room is my counseling room so that they can just wait here at the office first”_ _  
_ _“Okay, seems easy enough”_ as I said that I headed to dad's table and took a look at the files of the patients, it was thicker than the other ones on the table, I was curious about who they were so I was gonna take a quick peek…

**Knock, knock, knock** **  
**As I was about to look at the files someone was knocking on dad’s door but he’s already at the counseling room, so I was the one who answered it.  
 _“Yes?”_ As soon as I said that I opened the door and to my surprise, there were 9 beautiful, elegant, angelic girls in front of me, I was completely frozen. I can’t even say anything.  
 _“Ah yes hello, welcome, please come in”_ it was my dad who was behind me who greeted them.  
“ _Ji-Seok, don’t just stand there greet them and close the door”_ _  
_ _“Ahh…. yes sorry. Annyeong Hasibnikka. I am Park Ji-Seok imnida, youngest son of Dr.Park. nice to meet you all”_ _  
_ _“So, are you surprised at our guest? Haha, sorry for his silence but yes this is my son and he will be with you guys here in my office as I have one member with me doing the counseling in the other room, will that be alright with you girls?”_ _  
_ _“Ah yes it’s completely fine, actually, I already know your son”_ it was Jihyo who said that as I was hiding behind my dad being shy and stuff  
“ _Oh really? Then he’ll be okay with you guys then, so, shall we start? Let’s have ms. Im Nayeon first.”_ _  
_ _  
_As Nayeon noona entered the counseling room I was left at the office with beautiful angels, but I was so shy that I didn’t even get close to them.  
 _“Hey, Ji-Seok, why are you all shy all of a sudden?”_ it was Jihyo Noona, she went to me because I was still standing like a stone in a corner  
 _“Well… hmm… hehe”_ _  
_ _“C'mon here, hey guys do you remember him?”_ she then grabbed my hand and introduced me to the rest  
 _“He looks familiar, isn’t he the one you got to sing with at the bistro unnie?”_ it was Dahyun Noona who asked Jiyo Noona  
 _“But why are you so shy around us, but when you were singing at the bistro you were really amazing and not shy”_ Sana Noona then said.  
 _“Well… it’s just I’m a big fan and I can’t really believe that I can see and meet you guys here of all places, and no I’m not really that great it’s just I had a chance to learn how to sing that’s all, my brother is the one who’s better”_ _  
_ _“Ani, we thought that you were actually better than your brother because you found a way to express yourself in a song that was immediately given to you”_ momo Noona replied while  
still eating some snacks.  
 _“Have a little more confidence in yourself, I know what it feels to have an older sibling who you look up to but you still need to shine and have confidence in yourself have faith in yourself”_ It was Jeongyeon Noona who said that because she has an older sister who’s an artist maybe she also felt was I was feeling.

Time passed and we shared a lot of stories and laughs with each other, soon after I didn’t feel shy anymore it was like I was with a group of friends that I can smile and laugh naturally with,  
 _“Ji-Seok-ssi, do you know that there’s an audition at JYPE now looking for new trainees?”_ Nayeon asked me out of the blue   
_“Sorry no I’m not really updated at JYPEs schedules lately because I was concerned with my college entrance exam that’s up ahead”_ _  
_ _“College? I thought you were still in the middle of HighSchool, what’s your age again?”_ Jihyo Noona was surprised and asked me   
_“I’m 20 years old”_ _  
_ “ _20!”_ every one of them was shocked to find out my age.   
_“Gasp… You look young for your age, and you’re young to start college”_ Jeongyeon Noona was surprised at that fact about me   
_“The thing is my brother and I was accelerated at a very young age because we were ahead of our peers at that time, so they let us skip a grade”_ _  
_ _“Hul, Daebak, you guys are smart”_ Nayeon Noona said

Soon after every one of them finished their counseling with my dad and thanked him for his work and thanked me for the time spent with them. Before they left, they gave my dad a signed album he then handed it to me that made me smile and happy. They also asked their manager to take a picture to post on their SNS account to thank and tag my Dad for a great job.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, please leave a kudos or a comment if you have a suggestion or if you like it. Wait up for the next chapter.
> 
> Thank you! Will update this soon 😊

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it, please leave a kudos or a comment if you have a suggestion or if you like it. Wait up for the next chapter. 
> 
> Thank you! Will update this soon 😊


End file.
